


Therapy Class

by Kylo_ist_immer_mein



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Paris enquêtes criminelles | Paris Criminal Investigations, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_ist_immer_mein/pseuds/Kylo_ist_immer_mein
Summary: When ya'll have some problems and people send you to a support group.





	

“I’m Batman.” Batman said in his batman voice  
“Yea, yea thats great and all, but clearly I’m a better superhero.” Dean said eyeing the doughnuts.  
“You blundering idiots, I’m the best, I traded my entire life away at high risk of death for my cause.” Severus drawled out picking at his nails.  
“I could gut you right now you supernatural freak.” Dean looked over at Severus.  
Severus raised an eyebrow flicked his wand and watched the boy’s eyes go wide as a snake slithered out of the wand towards his feet. “And I could kill you before you even made the move for your knife.”   
“Ahem.” The woman said from the doorway, “This is a healing class, not a macho class.”  
“Batman is macho, Batman doesn’t need this.” Batman growled  
“Batman needs to stop talking in third person.” Dean muttered  
Severus smirked and shifted in his chair, “You know I don’t need to be here, a friend is forcing me. Could you just say I was here the whole time?”  
“You mean Minerva?” The woman asked, “Minerva knows me well enough to tell if I’m lying. You’re going to open up and tell me your feels.”  
This time Dean smirked, “So pretty lady…”  
“Stop right there, you don’t speak in third person.” The woman said   
Dean look confused, “You mean crazy bat is attractive to you?”  
“No one can like Batman can.” Batman growled and winked behind his mask  
“Very nice Bruce, but you don’t wear green.” The woman said.  
“Wha- um, no I’m, no, I’m Batman. Who’s Bruce? Batman stammered  
“Now we all know who each other is, so I guess I’ll introduce myself. My name is Penelope Garcia. I work for the FBI and I counsel on weekends.” Garcia smiled at her patients  
“D-did you just say FBI?” A film of sweat appeared on Dean’s brow  
“Yes, and we know all about you Mr. Winchester.” Garcia winked  
Dean started to get up from his chair, “I got to go.”  
“Dean, I was joking. Please sit. We are going to start with you.” Garcia pointed to his chair with her feathery pen.  
Dean sat and stared at the floor, “Hi, I’m Dean and I lost my parents.”  
“Hi Dean.”  
“Severus you next.”  
“Hi, I’m Severus and I lost my Lily.”  
“Hi Severus.”  
“And you Bruce.”  
“Hi, Batman is Batman and I lost my Clark.”  
“Hi Batman.”  
“Go ahead Batman, tell us how.”  
Batman sniffed, “He was shot with a kryptonite arrow designed by me. He didn’t die, but he won’t talk to me. Won’t return my phone calls. I miss him.” Batman rubbed at his eyes.  
Garcia patted his back, “It’s okay Batman, you’ll see him again at the next Justice League meeting. Offer a sign of peace.”  
“You think that will work?” Batman looked at Garcia  
“Yes, honey, I do.” Garcia smiled, “What about you Dean?”  
“My mom burned in a fire and my dad was murdered. That all there is to it really.” Dean shrugged  
“How do you deal with these losses?” Garcia asked  
“Booze, pie, and women.” Dean smiled fondly  
“Maybe we should sign you up for a few other support groups.” Garcia made a few notes on her clipboard, “Your turn Severus.”  
“Lily ate 20 chocolate frogs. And then she got sick and died, while I was out buying potion ingredients.” Severus said picking at a button  
“Did she have a chocolate allergy?” Garcia asked  
“It’s more of a poison to her.”  
“Why did she eat it then?” Everyone was looking really confused  
Severus sighed, “Because it was on the counter and she couldn’t resist. You know how dogs are.”


End file.
